nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhoosh
Zhoosh is a platform of the Lovian political party CPL.nm. It advocates the civilian and political rights of the so-called LGBT-community. LGBT stands for 'lesbian, gay, bisexual and transsexual'. Zhoosh is named after the gay-slang word for 'style' and operates under the motto that different styles makes Lovia richer. Zhoosh works like a Political Action Committee but is strongly integrated in its associated political party. Besides defending the idea of equal rights it also conducts research of sociological and psychological nature to stimulate the creation of an open-minded and progressive public opinion. The Zhoosh emblem resembles the CPL.nm logo but also echoes the flag of the international LGBT community. The concept for Zhoosh was proposed in 2011 by Marcus Villanova who expressed his support for the advocated rights before. Organization and membership Zhoosh is organized in a loose fashion, allowing membership to all people who support their view. This means you do not have to be a member of the Communist Party, nor do you have to agree on any of the party's views other than the ones expressed trough Zhoosh. Party membership is free of charge as Zhoosh receives the funds to cover its operational costs from the CPL.nm. Zhoosh holds an open meeting at the Malipa Civic Auditorium every first friday of the month, allowing for debate or inviting a guest speaker. Next to its internal activities, Zhoosh also funds the publication of research to gender- and sex-related topics and offers campaign to achieve a more open-minded and progressive public opinion towards gender-diversity. Notable members of Zhoosh include: * Marcus Villanova, proposer of the initiative and current Prime Minister * Yuri Medvedev, long-time driving force behind the CPL.nm * Jonathan Frum, a prominent Lovian artist and homosexual * Andrew Villanova, brother of Marcus Villanova, musican, homosexual * Alyssa C. Red, a feminist with an interest in gender-related matters * Maya Gilmore, a bisexual, ecofeminist, and environmentalist * Madrone Punarbhava, a feminist student activist Rainbow manifest The program of Zhoosh is described in a document called the 'rainbow manifest'. Its name refers to the organization's motto which constitutes that 'different styles makes Lovia richer', reflecting the idea of gender-plurality. Next to this unique concept Zhoosh also support the classic demands of the LGBT community for an overall equality. Most actions of Zhoosh are inspired by a progressive interpretation of democracy and equality. Nonetheless, deeper theoretic constructs can be identified in the document, often with roots in a marxist view of gender. Some members are divided over the far-reaching implication of the gender-plurality, but this never hindered common action. The six core-ideas of the manifest sum up as follows: * Naturalness: the manifestation of homosexuality or bisexuality is a natural occurrence, rooted in biology and psychology. * Harmlessness: deviation from heterosexuality, either in the form of homosexuality or bisexuality, poses no treat to society. * Usefulness: accepting deviation from heterosexuality is a way to enhance insight and overall tolerance, thus enrich society. * Tolerance: deviation from heterosexuality is to be accepted by society as a genuine form of sexual self-expression. * Overall equality: homosexuals and bisexuals must not be discriminated in any way but receive the same rights as others. * Gender-plurality: people should be allowed to express themselves outside the classical genders put up by society. The last stance is part of the Zhoosh gender controversy, a longstanding schism between Medvedev and the rest of the movement caused over a controversial gender-theory published by Medvedev. See also * Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) * Zhoosh gender controversy * Marcus Villanova * Yuri Medvedev Category:PAC